


Berakar dari Fitnah

by KushinaRokuro



Category: Bleach, Brave 10, TsukiPro the Animation, 六花の勇者 - 山形石雄 | Rokka no Yuusha | Braves of the Six Flowers - Yamagata Ishio, 灵契 | Ling Qi | Spiritpact
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mental Health Issues
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KushinaRokuro/pseuds/KushinaRokuro
Summary: *Mid-Autumn 2019 Setting*Pada suatu ketika, paman Yuuma bermimpi tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Aika bila kanker tulang yang dialami oleh Aoi sembuh total. Ketika beliau menceritakannya kepada sang keponakan, beliau sempat menyatakan bahwa masa-masa yang terpahit dalam kehidupan Aika adalah tiga bulan pasca kematian Aoi sejak tiga tahun silam. Pada saat itu, dia berkali-kali dirisak oleh Tamae dan gengnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, para perisak sempat memfitnah dirinya atas berbagai keburukan yang sama sekali tidak dia lakukan di depan umum. Padahal, merekalah yang murni bersalah atas keburukan yang dilakukan dengan tangan mereka sendiri.Fitnah apa saja yang mereka lontarkan kepada gadis itu? Bagaimana Yuuma dan kawan-kawan memaparkannya di depan seluruh penghuni Kediaman Batalion 4 dan 13?





	1. Prolog - Tumpahkan Tehnya!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Semua fandom yang digunakan dalam penulisan fanfiction ini bukan milik saya yang tidak mengambil keuntungan di atasnya. Bleach, Brave 10, Rokka no Yuusha, Spiritpact, dan Tsukipro Universe adalah hak cipta seutuhnya milik Kubo Tite, Shimotsuki Kairi, Yamagata Ishio, Pingzi, serta Tsukino Mikoto. Kemudian, fanfiction ini murni berasal dari ide dan imajinasi KushinaRokuro selaku penulis.
> 
> Warning: If you don't like, don't read. Based on a true story (from my own best friend), (not-so) emotional scenes, slight OOC, rude words, slight violence scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Semua fandom yang digunakan dalam penulisan fanfiction ini bukan milik saya yang tidak mengambil keuntungan di atasnya. Bleach, Brave 10, Rokka no Yuusha, Spiritpact, dan Tsukipro Universe adalah hak cipta seutuhnya milik Kubo Tite, Shimotsuki Kairi, Yamagata Ishio, Pingzi, serta Tsukino Mikoto. Kemudian, fanfiction ini murni berasal dari ide dan imajinasi KushinaRokuro selaku penulis.
> 
> Warning: If you don't like, don't read. Based on a true story (from my own best friend), (not-so) emotional scenes, slight OOC, rude words, slight violence scenes

Kediaman Mikasa-no-Miya, Motoakasaka, Minato, Tokyo, 16.30

Pada suatu sore di musim gugur, tampaklah sepasang kakek dan cucu yang asyik mengobrol di teras kediaman cabang keluarga kekaisaran yang dengan setia mereka—Keluarga Kuchiki—abdikan hidupnya. Tidak salah lagi, keduanya bernama Kuchiki Ginrei selaku anggota tertua Keluarga Kuchiki dan letnan Batalion 13 Kuchiki Rukia sebagai cucu perempuannya—meski tidak terikat oleh hubungan darah. Mereka berdua membicarakan tentang orangtua teman Ichika; putri Rukia melalui pernikahan dengan letnan Batalion 6 Abarai Renji yang selalu mengeluh tentang tidak konsistennya sang kepala sekolah dalam menghadapi sebuah perkara. Padahal, beliau sibuk mempersiapkan sebuah proyek untuk meningkatkan prestasi non-akademik siswa di sekolahnya.

“Lalu, bagaimana pendapat Kurosaki Ichigo tentang hal ini?” tanya sang pria tua bersurai kelabu panjang setelah mengenakan kacamatanya.

“Ichigo mengatakan bahwa hasil rapat orangtua yang tadi mampu membuat seluruh siswa mencari dan menemukan bakat mereka. Kazui yang baru kelas satu akan diikutsertakan dalam sebuah lomba tingkat distrik,” jawab Rukia sembari memainkan gantungan kelinci pada handphone Samsung Galaxy A9 bersampul biru mudanya.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, Rukia. Izinkan Kakek untuk memberikan pendapat dalam masalah ini …,” tutur Ginrei setelah meneguk tehnya, “Seperti yang Kakek pantau, tidak ada salahnya jika Akiko-sama pergi bersama Ichika ke Kediaman Batalion 4 dan 13 untuk- …”

Tiba-tiba, obrolan tersebut mendadak terinterupsi oleh suara dering handphone milik salah satu di antara mereka. Begitu mendengar suara tersebut, Rukia menyadari bahwa handphone-nya berdering karena ada seseorang yang ingin menghubunginya lewat telepon. Tak lama setelah memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan telepon tersebut, dia segera mengawali pembicaraan dengan, “Halo, ada apa gerangan?”

Orang yang menelepon sang letnan Batalion 13 adalah Sang Eunwoo; saudari kembar Sang Jeongwoo dari Keluarga Sang. Sehingga, dia merasa tak asing dengan suara sang penelepon dari Negeri Ginseng. Tidak salah lagi, Eunwoo beserta sang kembaran non-identik merupakan teman dekat You Keika dan Youmeishi Tanmoku Ki selama masa kuliah. Maka dari itu, Rukia sempat menduga-duga bahwa gadis berkacamata itu ingin membicarakan sebuah hal penting dengannya lewat telepon.

“ _Hmmm … jadi begini, Rukia-san. Aku hanya mau titip pesan ke Ichika, soalnya ketika aku telepon lewat di LINE … dia nggak diangkat-angkat. Katanya sih, Ichika lagi main bareng Zabimaru setelah ngerjain PR matematika yang harus dikirim ke e-mail gurunya …_ ,” balasnya kemudian.

Rukia menghela nafas dan bertanya, “OK, Eunwoo. Pesan apa yang harus aku sampaikan kepada Ichika? Aku dan Kakek baru aja ngomongin salah satu orangtua temannya yang lagi ngejulid tentang sikap kepala sekolah yang katanya bener-bener nggak konsisten.”

“ _Suruh Ichika untuk jauh-jauh sama anaknya kepala SD itu. Dia tuh, seenaknya melulu mentang-mentang anak kepala sekolah. Aku nggak ingat tentang jejak kasusnya di sekolah. Tapi, katakan kepada Ichika bahwa dia harus menjauhinya!_ ” jawab Eunwoo dengan gusar.

“Hah, kamu serius!?” Rukia tersentak kaget, “Perasaan Ichika nggak pernah diapa-apain sama dia, deh …”

“ _Lho, apakah Ichika berteman baik dengannya?_ ” tanya Eunwoo yang kemudian direspon dengan Rukia yang menggelengkan kepalanya, “ _Gara-gara dia, apa yang orangtua teman Ichika katakan itu benar. Kepala SD-nya malah nggak konsisten dengan semua rencana yang akan beliau buat._ ”

“Oh, begitu. Kasihan amat nasibnya …,” gerutu Rukia, “Ngomong-ngomong, Ichika beda kelas sama anak kepala SD-nya. Lalu, apa lagi yang harus aku sampaikan kepada Ichika dan- …?”

“ _Mohon maaf, Rukia-san. Kita sedang dalam video-call. Aku hanya melihat telingamu dari tadi …,_ ” potong Eunwoo yang baru menyadari bahwa dia hanya melihat telinga sang letnan Batalion 13.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Rukia tersentak kaget begitu mengingat bahwa dia sedang berada dalam video-call bersama Eunwoo. Tanpa dia sadari pula, Ginrei memantau percakapannya dengan gadis berkacamata itu setelah membalas beberapa pesan dari para pejabat lewat berbagai media sosial. Di saat sang anggota tertua Keluarga Kuchiki menyadari keteledoran cucu perempuannya, dia langsung menyampaikan permohonan maaf kepada Eunwoo terhadap hal tersebut. Akan tetapi, pernyataan tersebut tiba-tiba diinterupsi oleh kedatangan Ichika dan Zabimaru yang baru kembali setelah mengelilingi separuh komplek perumahan Akasaka.

“Itu Ichika udah datang. Terima kasih dan maafkan keteledoran yang telah aku lakukan!” tukas wanita mungil bersurai hitam pendek itu.

“ _Nggak apa-apa, kok! Sampai bertemu di lain hari …,_ ” balas Eunwoo sebagai akhir dari percakapan itu.

“Akhirnya cicit Kakek pulang juga, ya …,” Ginrei mengelus-elus surai merah Ichika.

“Tentu saja,” Rukia tersenyum simpul, “Dari mana saja kalian?”

“Kami berdua mengajak Ichika berkeliling komplek setelah mengerjakan tugasnya,” jawab Hebi, “Jalan-jalannya tadi seru, lho!”

“Lalu, sebelum kita pulang … kita sempat dikejar-kejar sampai mendekati perkotaan oleh- …,” lanjut Saru.

Belum selesai mendengar kronologis dari Saru serta Hebi yang masing-masing merupakan bagian dari Zabimaru, Ginrei dan Rukia tersentak kaget dan menyeru, “Jangan-jangan, kalian dikejar anjing galak depan komplek sebelah!”

“Iya, Ibu! Sebelum pulang, aku, Saru, dan Hebi dikejar-kejar oleh seekor anjing yang galaknya udah kebangetan!” jelas Ichika.

“Lalu, mengapa kalian bertiga sampai dikejar-kejar oleh anjing itu hingga menuju wilayah perkotaan? Berbahaya, lho …,” tanya Ginrei.

“Hebi mencoba untuk berteman akrab dengan anjing depan komplek sebelah. Eh, anjing itu malah gonggong-gonggong nggak jelas. Mana suara gonggongannya keras banget, lagi …,” tukas Saru dengan nada menggerutu.

“Ketika aku melakukan upaya kedua, itu anjing galak mengincar Ichika yang tiba-tiba teriak ‘Udahan, woi! Kita mau pulang!’. Bukannya berhenti, kami bertiga malah dikejar-kejar sampai luar komplek. Mana tuh anjing ngejar-ngejar hingga mendekati wilayah kota …,” lanjut Hebi.

Sepasang kakek dan cucu perempuan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

“Ichika, temui Ayah bersama Zabimaru lalu minta maaflah kepadanya,” perintah Rukia kemudian.

“Baik!” tukas mereka bertiga.

Kediaman Batalion 4 dan 13, Chiyoda, Tokyo, 16.45

Sementara itu, Kiyone dan Miho baru selesai mengangkat sejumlah pakaian yang telah dijemur hingga kering. Beberapa saat setelah beristirahat sejenak di ruang tamu, mereka diingatkan oleh Hanatarou bahwa mereka kedatangan beberapa orang tamu. Tidak salah lagi, tamu yang mendatangi rumah mereka adalah Shou dan Yuuma. Selain mereka berdua, ada Futaba dan Ayumu yang ikut menemani.

“Silakan masuk,” sambut Miho.

“Terima kasih, Miho-chan …,” balas Shou setelah mengenakan selop yang telah disediakan, mewakili ketiga temannya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, apakah di sini ada Ukitake-taichou?” tanya Yuuma.

“Sebentar lagi Ukitake-taichou pulang, kok. Apakah kalian ada janji dengannya?” Kiyone bertanya balik.

“Ada, kok. Aku telah menghubunginya semalam,” jawab Futaba.

“Hmmm … kalau begitu, silakan menunggu di ruang tamu yang terkesan biasa ini,” Miho mengarahkan mereka keempat menuju ruang tamu setelah menyiapkan beberapa toples cemilan dan teh.

Ketika mereka menduduki sofa ruang tamu dan menyalakan TV, Kapten Ukitake dan Unohana baru tiba setelah menghadiri rapat orangtua murid di SMP-SMA Wanita Gakushuin. Pasangan suami-istri kapten itu menyambut Shou, Yuuma, Futaba, dan Ayumu dengan baik sekaligus menyatakan bahwa mereka berdua tak menyangka bila mereka sudah semakin populer. Beberapa saat setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, Futaba menjelaskan maksud dari kedatangannya bersama mereka ke Kediaman Batalion 4 dan 13.

“Oh, begitu …,” tutur sang pria bersurai putih panjang, “Pantas saja kamu menghubungiku semalam …”

“Tentu saja, Ukitake-taichou. Kita ingin mengetahui tentang keadaan Aika pada tiga bulan setelah ditinggal wafat oleh sahabat terbaiknya,” jelas Ayumu, “Selain itu, kita- …”

“Tanpa dijelaskan sekalipun, kami juga sudah mengetahuinya …,” timpal Kapten Unohana, “Ngomong-ngomong, kami berdua baru saja kembali dari sekolah Aika setelah menghadiri rapat penting antar guru dan orangtua. Tapi setelah rapat berakhir, hampir semua orangtua siswi kelas dua SMA berdebat panjang tentang apa yang telah Tamae lakukan.”

“Apakah anda semua terseret dalam debat panjang itu?” tanya Yuuma.

“Pada awalnya, kami berdua sempat terseret. Namun karena Kaisar sempat menegur kami untuk tidak melibatkan diri dalam debat itu, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Sementara Aika, dia sedang mengunjungi sebuah mall di Shinjuku dengan teman-temannya,” jawab Kapten Ukitake.

“Eh, sang kaisar juga datang?” Shou tersentak kaget lalu melanjutkan perkataannya setelah direspon oleh anggukan Ayumu, “Aku yakin, itu pasti tentang kelulusan putri tunggal beliau …,”

“Kamu benar, Onoda-san. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kalian ketahui tentang tiga bulan pertama kehidupan Aika tanpa Aoi?” tanya Kapten Unohana.

“Hmmm … pamanku sempat bermimpi tentang seandainya Aoi dinyatakan sembuh total dari penyakit itu. Beliau menyampaikan bahwa dia sangat berharga bagi Aika, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dalam mimpi itu pula, ketika Aoi mengetahui bahwa Aika masih dirisak oleh Tamae beserta anggota gengnya …, dia berada di garda terdepan untuk membelanya dari serangan fisik maupun mental,” jawab Yuuma, “Dan juga, aku tak menyangka bahwa tiga bulan pertama setelah kematian Aoi adalah saat-saat menyakitkan dalam kehidupan Aika ketika beliau menceritakannya kepadaku.”

“Kurasa, sejarah akan berkata lain bila Aoi masih bersama Ai-chan hingga saat ini,” tutur Isane.

“Tentu saja, Isane-san,” balas Futaba, disusul oleh anggukan Ayumu.

Kediaman Mikasa-no-Miya, Motoakasaka, Minato, 17.00

Ketika Renji dan Ichika mengobrol dengan Kapten Kuchiki Byakuya serta Senbonzakura, salah seorang pelayan mengingatkan bahwa mereka kedatangan tamu berupa tiga orang yang dikenal selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi rumah cabang keluarga kekaisaran itu demi berinteraksi dengan Keluarga Kuchiki yang setia melayaninya mulai sejak detik-detik Perang Dunia II. Bahkan, mereka pernah menginap selama satu hingga dua hari karena berbagai halangan yang membuat mereka terpaksa tidak bisa pulang pada malam harinya. Ketiga sahabat akrab itu adalah You Keika dari negeri seberang serta Ryota dan Kensuke dari Growth yang sedang menikmati masa liburan dari agensi Tsukipro.

“Eh, tumben amat kamu nggak ikut Ki-dono ke rumah mewah itu?” sambut sang letnan Batalion 6 kepada You Keika.

“Tanmoku Ki dan Qin Shiyao telah mengizinkan diriku untuk berkunjung ke sini dengan Ryo sama Ken setelah turun dari pesawat,” sang partner Youmeishi tertawa kecil.

“Selamat datang di Kediaman Mikasa-no-Miya. Silakan masuk,” sang kepala Keluarga Kuchiki dan kapten Batalion 6 kemudian turut menyambut kehadiran mereka.

“Ah, terima kasih …,” tutur Ryota.

Beberapa saat setelah berbasa-basi sejenak dengan para anggota cabang keluarga kekaisaran Mikasa, Kensuke menyatakan kepada seisi rumah bahwa dia ingin mengetahui tentang bagaimana kondisi pertikaian antara Aika dan Tamae yang masih berlangsung hingga detik itu. Mendengar hal itu, Renji tersentak kaget lalu berkata, “Nggak usah ditanya, atuh! Sampai Ichika resmi jadi anggota Satpol PP lewat jalur keanggotaan Batalion 11 juga nggak bakal kelar!” dengan gusar dan berniat melempar sebuah bantal ke hadapan sang happy-virus sekaligus main dancer andalan Growth. Akan tetapi, niatnya tertahan oleh Putri Akiko serta Rukia yang tiba-tiba datang dan meredam emosinya.

“Ma-maaf … maksudku bukan begitu, Abarai-san!” tukas Kensuke.

Renji terdiam sejenak ketika handphone-nya berdering karena ada sebuah pesan dari Ichigo.

“Kalau begitu, kalian bertiga mau tahu banget soal mereka berdua?” tanyanya setelah membalas pesan itu lewat LINE.

“Ya! Kami bertiga sungguh penasaran, Abarai-fukutaichou!” tukas You Keika dengan penuh semangat, “Tumpahin lagi aja semua teh mengenai cewek tanpa akhlak itu!”

“Betul, kita butuh banyak asupan perjulidan tentang si cewek elite yang kebusukannya semakin jelas akhir-akhir ini …,” jelas Ryota.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hampir seluruh penghuni Kediaman Mikasa-no-Miya berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk membahas tentang bagaimana perkembangan kasus perisakan oleh Tamae terhadap Aika yang sudah menyebar ke seluruh kalangan Gotei 13. Tak lama setelah mereka dihebohkan dengan sejumlah pertanyaan aneh dari Zabimaru, Kapten Kuchiki membuka pembicaraan dengan melaporkan sejumlah dampak yang dialami oleh empat kapten senior Gotei 13 selama menerima berbagai tindakan _doxing_. Sang kepala Keluarga Kuchiki sekaligus kapten Batalion 6 juga menunjukkan buktinya lewat obrolan grup WhatsApp khusus para personel Gotei 13 dan staf Dewan Rumah Tangga Kekaisaran.

“Eh, banyak amat!” tukas Kensuke ketika melihat beberapa tangkapan layar yang berisi tentang bukti tindakan _doxing_ yang dilakukan oleh pihak Tamae dan gengnya, “Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kedua orangtua Aika-chan masih dianggap sebagai bagian dari Dewan Rumah Tangga Kekaisaran di balik kesibukan mereka berdua?”

Ginrei melepas kacamatanya setelah menulis sebuah haiku di Twitter dan menjawab, “Tentu saja, Kensuke. Menyeramkan, bukan? Unohana dan Ukitake-taichou berusaha keras untuk memulihkan kondisi mental putri sulung mereka yang kian tersiksa dengan ulah putri tunggal sang kepala Keluarga Gotokuji ke-200. Sementara itu, aku, Genryuusai-dono, Sasakibe-fukutaichou, Kyouraku-taichou, dan Yadomaru-taichou yang juga masih dianggap sebagai bagian dari Dewan Rumah Tangga Kekaisaran turut membantu keduanya. Akan tetapi, semua itu malah hancur dengan tindakan kejamnya …”

“Bukan hanya dilakukan oleh gadis itu, Ginrei. Teman-teman dekatnya turut membantu,” sambung Putri Yuriko; anggota tertua keluarga kekaisaran.

“I-itu berarti- …,” tukas Sode no Shirayuki yang baru datang setelah mandi sore.

“Duduklah di samping Rukia dan dengarkan, Sode no Shirayuki,” perintah Kapten Kuchiki.

Beberapa saat setelah sang roh Zanpakutou teranggun duduk di samping Rukia dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya, Senbonzakura melanjutkan laporan yang telah disampaikan oleh sang tuan dengan menunjukkan draf ‘Kumpulan Dosa Keluarga Gotokuji Generasi ke-200’ yang tersimpan pada handphone Sony Xperia Z3 miliknya. Pada draf yang baru mencapai belasan halaman itu, terdapat banyak deskripsi tentang perlakuan kejam Tamae terhadap Aika yang bisa saja menyeret hampir seluruh personel Gotei 13. Selain itu, ada pula beberapa kejahatan yang nyaris mencemar nama baik sang kaisar.

“Ya ampun. Saya berharap mudah-mudahan anda sekalian tidak ikut terseret dalam drama gadungan itu, begitu juga dengan para kapten batalion lain …,” Ryota menghela nafas.

“Sayang sekali, Sakuraba-kun. Batalion lain juga sempat terseret meskipun tujuan mereka hanya membela keempatnya …,” Putri Yuriko menghela nafas.

“Hah, anda serius!?” You Keika tersentak kaget.

“Kalau memang Tamae nggak suka sama Aika, udah seharusnya dia menyatakan itu dengan cara yang dewasa. Bukan dengan menjadi pengecut yang hanya berani keroyokan sewaktu melancarkan aksinya begitu ketemu Aika!” ujar Renji.

“Kamu benar, Renji! Udah pengecut, bawa-bawa keluarga lagi!” seru Hebi dengan ketus.

“Dan kenapa yang dibawa-bawa harus Gotei 13 mentang-mentang dia anak sulung Unohana-taichou dan Ukitake-taichou!?” lanjut Saru.

“Nah, itu dia!” tukas Senbonzakura, Rukia, Renji, You Keika, dan Kensuke pada saat yang bersamaan.

Sesaat setelah hampir seisi rumah kaget dengan kegusaran mereka berlima, handphone Samsung Galaxy A9 milik Rukia berdering di atas meja. Setelah wanita mungil bersurai hitam pendek itu mengambilnya, dia menyadari bahwa Isane meneleponnya. Oleh karena itu, sang letnan Batalion 13 langsung menerima panggilan telepon itu dan langsung memulai pembicaraannya dengan sang letnan Batalion 4.

“ _Kuchiki-fukutaichou, apakah You Keika dan kawan-kawan sudah berada di tempatmu?_ ” tanyanya kemudian, “ _Yuuma-kun bersama tiga orang temannya datang ke sini karena dia ingin tahu dengan apa yang terjadi sejak tiga bulan setelah kematian Aoi-chan. Pamannya sempat bermimpi tentang berbagai skenario yang berlawanan dari hal itu._ ”

“Mereka sudah datang dari tadi, Kotetsu-fukutaichou,” jawab Rukia.

“ _Kalau begitu, aku, Unohana-taichou, dan Ukitake-taichou akan menceritakan tentang bagaimana kondisi Ai-chan di kala itu. Kamu dan seisi rumah boleh menambahkan bila ada beberapa poin yang kurang dari pemaparanku setelah makan malam,_ ” ujar Isane.

“Baik!” tukas Rukia.

Tak lama kemudian, seluruh penghuni Kediaman Mikasa-no-Miya beranjak ke ruang makan untuk menikmati hidangan makan malam yang telah disiapkan oleh para petugas bidang tata boga. Sembari menyantapnya, mereka banyak membicarakan seputar kisah tersebut. Di tengah-tengah obrolan kecil itu, Ichika tertangkap basah oleh Ryota, Kapten Kuchiki, dan Putri Akiko karena tidak menghabiskan menu sayurannya.

“Ichika, habiskan sayurannya! Bagaimana kamu akan tumbuh besar kalau kamu nggak suka sayur?” tegur You Keika.

“Iya, kamu harus rajin-rajin makan sayur biar sehat!” sambung Kensuke, disusul oleh anggukan Zabimaru.

“Nggak mau!” protes Ichika.

Kediaman Batalion 4 dan 13, Chiyoda, 18.30

Beberapa saat setelah terbentuknya kesepakatan antara Isane dan Rukia tentang penyampaian kisah mengenaskan tersebut, seisi rumah menyambut kepulangan Aika dari Shinjuku. Tak terasa, dia terlihat lelah namun bahagia setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama para sahabat dekatnya. Sehingga, Kapten Unohana memintanya untuk segera mandi dan berganti pakaian sebelum menikmati menu makan malam yang telah disiapkan. Sesaat setelah mandi dan mengenakan baju kurung rumah _baby pink_ lengan panjang bermotif bunga sakura, gadis itu menghampiri seisi rumah yang berada di ruang makan.

“Ah, selamat datang kembali. Kamu pasti bahagia setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatmu,” sambut Yuuma ketika dia sampai di area meja makan.

“Tentu saja, Yuuma-san. Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatku tanpa harus berurusan dengan kekejaman mereka semua,” balas Aika setelah dia menempati kursi kosong yang terletak di sebelah Miho.

“Syukurlah, Aika. Mudah-mudahan kamu dapat sepenuhnya merasakan kebahagiaan semacam itu …,” tutur Ayumu, disambung oleh Kapten Ukitake.

“Saya juga berharap demikian, Ukitake-san,” balas Futaba.

“Hmmm … ke mana saja kamu di Shinjuku?” tanya Shou.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Aika langsung menceritakan tentang bagaimana dia menghabiskan waktunya di Shinjuku bersama para sahabat sekaligus bertemu dengan Emi dan Matsuwa yang merupakan teman SMP-nya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, dia langsung menghabiskan makan malamnya bersama seisi rumah. Lalu, gadis itu langsung membantu ibunya membereskan meja makan dan mencuci sejumlah piring. Kemudian, hampir seisi rumah berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk membicarakan tentang awal bermulanya proses perisakan terparah yang dialami Aika setelah tiga bulan ditinggal wafat oleh mendiang Aoi; sahabat terbaiknya mulai sejak kecil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, KushinaRokuro here! Maafkan diriku yang sangat-sangat mager/? menyelesaikan semua fanfic yang belum kelar di platform ini, guis~  
> Karena author akan menjalani masa-masa PKL, mengulang matkul, dan penyusunan skripsi-eh proposal deng, author harus mampu mengatur waktu untuk semua itu agar semuanya cepat selesai dengan lancar. Akan tetapi, author yakin bahwa semua cerita karangan author pasti akan menghibur kalian di tengah pandemi ini walaupun update-nya terlalu lama //ehe  
> Setelah dibaca, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan kudos dan komentar pada fanfic ini. Karena dengan itu, author akan semakin bersemangat melanjutkan semua fanfic yang belum kelar di balik banyaknya ide-ide baru!
> 
> Thanks a bunch, readers!


	2. Cerita Lama yang Menyedihkan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Semua fandom yang digunakan dalam penulisan fanfiction ini bukan milik saya yang tidak mengambil keuntungan di atasnya. Bleach, Brave 10, Rokka no Yuusha, Spiritpact, dan Tsukipro Universe adalah hak cipta seutuhnya milik Kubo Tite, Shimotsuki Kairi, Yamagata Ishio, Pingzi, serta Tsukino Mikoto. Kemudian, fanfiction ini murni berasal dari ide dan imajinasi KushinaRokuro selaku penulis.
> 
> Warning: If you don't like, don't read. Based on a true story (from my own best friend), (not-so) emotional scenes, slight OOC, rude words, slight violence scenes

Kediaman Mikasa-no-Miya, Motoakasaka, Minato, 19.00

Tak terasa, seluruh penghuni Kediaman Mikasa-no-Miya telah menghabiskan menu makan malam mereka. Oleh karena itu, sebagian dari mereka beserta You Keika, Ryota, dan Kensuke berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk membahas tentang apa yang terjadi pada musim gugur tiga tahun silam. Obrolan itu dibuka oleh Ryota yang segera menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang sisi lain kasus perisakan Tamae terhadap Aika. Sang main visual Growth menyatakan bahwa ada penyebab yang membuatnya terus merisak gadis itu selain karena kedua orangtuanya selalu meremehkan kehadiran Gotei 13 dalam hidup sang kaisar dan keluarga beliau serta rasa iri dan dengki terhadap apa saja yang dimiliki oleh Aika.

“Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahuinya, Sakuraba Ryota-san?” tanya Putri Yoko.

“Tuan Putri, aku memperoleh sejumlah informasi melalui obrolanku dengan Shirase Yuuma dari VAZZY,” jawab Ryota, “Oh, iya. Si kembar non-identik Sang dari Korea juga sempat memberitahu Kei tentang hal ini.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuatnya iri dengan Ukitake Aika selain yang telah dijelaskan oleh Sakuraba Ryota?” tanya Sode no Shirayuki.

Kensuke berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, “Hmmm … menurutku, dia ingin seperti Aika-chan yang dikenal sangat cantik, pintar, bijaksana, dan penyayang. Akan tetapi, usaha yang dia lakukan bukan meningkatkan kualitas dirinya. Dia malah berusaha merebut apapun yang dia miliki, seperti yang Ryo-kun sempat katakan.”

“Selain itu, Sode no Shirayuki, Kensuke, Tamae menginginkan pengakuan atas keberadaannya sebagaimana Aika yang selalu disegani oleh semua orang karena kebijaksanaannya,” lanjut Rukia setelah mengenakan kacamata bulatnya—setelah kedua mata sang letnan Batalion 13 dinyatakan mengalami silinder.

“Dia memang mengikuti jejak orangtuanya untuk meremehkan kita, Rukia. Namun di balik itu, sepertinya dia memiliki masalah di luar hal itu,” jelas Kapten Kuchiki sembari membalas sebuah pesan dari seorang staf Dewan Rumah Tangga Kekaisaran lewat WhatsApp.

“Hmmm … benar juga, ya …,” pikir You Keika, “Yang aku herankan dari seorang Gotokuji Daiki dan keluarga kecilnya yaitu masalah hidup apa yang dia alami hingga kelakuannya bisa separah itu …!? Mana kalian pula yang jadi korbannya meski nggak punya salah apa-apa sama mereka …!”

BRUK!

“Aku juga memikirkan hal itu, Keika!” tukas Renji yang tanpa sengaja menggebrak meja.

Menyadari bahwa sang letnan Batalion 6 memiliki pemikiran serupa dengan You Keika, Ginrei langsung mengaktifkan iPhone 8 miliknya untuk menunjukkan obrolannya dengan Komandan Umum Yamamoto serta Kapten Kyouraku, Ukitake, dan Unohana dalam sebuah grup. Dalam obrolan tersebut, terpapar jelas bahwa ada sebuah masalah kompleks yang sedang dihadapi oleh Keluarga Gotokuji. Selain itu, terdapat pula diskusi daring tentang besarnya kekecewaan kepala keluarga sebelumnya mengenai munculnya sifat asli Tuan Daiki dan Nona Setsuko.

“Wah, gila juga! Untungnya, ada beberapa saudara kandung Tuan Gotokuji yang dikenal baik hati …,” You Keika tersentak kaget ketika membaca isi dari obrolan itu.

“Dan seharusnya, satu di antara mereka dilantik menjadi kepala keluarga sejak pertengahan era Heisei,” tutur Kapten Kuchiki.

“Kei, aku hanya bisa berharap agar Keluarga Tanmoku terhindar dari kelakuan jelek mereka …,” Ryota menghela nafas.

“Tenang aja, Ryo. Tanmoku Ki beserta jajaran anggota keluarganya baik-baik aja, kok …,” balas sang partner Youmeishi.

“Ya, tentu saja! Mereka pasti baik hati sama kita semua …,” tukas Kensuke, “Hmmm … silakan dilanjut, Ginrei-jiisan.”

Tak lama kemudian, Ginrei menunjukkan segmen obrolan berikutnya. Pada obrolan itu pula, dijelaskan bahwa sang kepala Keluarga Gotokuji generasi ke-200 menyatakan bahwa beliau ingin mengembalikan kejayaaan keturunan Keluarga Minamoto dengan cara politis tapi terus memandang rendah Gotei 13. Namun di sisi lain, generasi-generasi sebelumnya tidak pernah melakukan hal sekejam itu hanya karena kedudukan leluhur mereka sebagai pelayan setia kaisar direbut oleh orang di luar keturunan keluarga pemegang gelar Shogun era Kamakura itu.

“Ya ampun, ini sungguh merepotkan. Saya yakin, Gotokuji Daiki pasti haus akan kekuasaan dalam pemerintahan negara ini …,” Sode no Shirayuki menghela nafas.

“Tentu saja. Arwah Kaisar Showa dan ketiga saudara kandung beliau pasti kecewa melihatnya dari alam sana …,” balas Ginrei sembari merapikan kacamatanya, “Ironisnya, keempat saudara kandung Daiki-sama yang juga merupakan anggota parlemen masing-masing partai tidak bersikap demikian.”

“Jangankan mendiang Kaisar Showa, kaisar yang sekarang aja bawaannya pengen datang langsung ke Kediaman Gotokuji …,” tutur Renji kemudian, disusul oleh anggukan You Keika dan Putri Akiko.

Sesaat setelah berakhirnya pembahasan tentang isi obrolan pada grup WhatsApp tersebut, handphone Samsung Galaxy A9 milik Rukia berdering di atas meja. Tak lama setelah mengambilnya, sang letnan Batalion 13 menyadari bahwa Isane kembali menghubunginya lewat percakapan telepon. Namun, dugaan awal itu salah karena tiba-tiba muncullah layar video yang menunjukkan sebagian penghuni Kediaman Batalion 4 dan 13 serta Shou, Yuuma, Ayumu, dan Futaba. Oleh karenanya, dia meminta bantuan Kapten Kuchiki selaku sang kakak untuk memindahkan saluran komunikasinya ke layar lebar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hampir seisi rumah bisa mengobrol di video-call lewat sebuah LCD yang telah tersambung dengan handphone Rukia. Terpikir oleh hal tersebut, You Keika dan Senbonzakura langsung memaparkan inti dari diskusi yang baru saja berakhir. Lalu, pemaparan tersebut direspon oleh Ayumu yang mengatakan bahwa pada suatu malam paman Yuuma sempat bermimpi tentang sebuah skenario yang berlawanan dengan apa yang terjadi tiga tahun silam.

Skenario yang dimaksud adalah bagaimana jika mendiang Aoi dinyatakan sembuh total dari kanker tulang yang telah dia perjuangkan sejak berumur delapan tahun. Kemudian, dilanjutkan oleh Futaba yang berpendapat bahwa Keluarga Gotokuji generasi ke-200 memang terlalu dibebani oleh masalah kompleks sehingga mereka dengan teganya memandang rendah kehadiran Gotei 13 dalam kehidupan sang kaisar dan pemerintah negara. Contoh yang dipaparkan oleh sang Kiduku muda yaitu bagaimana Gotokuji Daiki; sang kepala keluarga ke-200 menghadapi kenyataan pahit bahwa dia tidak dapat mengurus kepentingan keluarga dan politik dengan baik.

“Itu berarti, apakah Gotokuji Daiki berhak untuk bahagia? Tidak, itu tidak benar! Beliau sudah menghancurkan hidup Rukia-sama dan para personel Gotei 13 lainnya yang hingga kini terus mengabdi kepada negara,” protes Sode no Shirayuki.

“ _Bu-bukan begitu maksudku! Beliau memang lagi banyak masalah kompleks dalam hidupnya. Akan tetapi, beliau sekeluarga hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk melakukan berbagai rekonsiliasi atas semua masalah itu,_ ” balas Futaba.

“Rekonsiliasi macam apa, Kiduku Futaba?” tanya Sode no Shirayuki, “Percuma beliau maju ke dunia politik dengan pemikiran dan kelakuan yang persentase keburukan tidak bisa dipertanyakan lagi berapa jumlahnya. Ujung-ujungnya juga kena semprot Perdana Menteri atas sikap buruk itu.”

“Sode no Shirayuki …,” gumam Rukia.

Tak terasa, terjadilah sebuah debat antara Sode no Shirayuki dengan Futaba. Pada debat tersebut, mereka saling bertukar pendapat tentang apakah Keluarga Gotokuji generasi ke-200 mampu menghadapi masalah kompleks mereka. Rukia terpikir untuk menenangkan sang partner—lebih tepatnya roh Zanpakutou tercinta. Akan tetapi, emosi roh Zanpakutou teranggun itu semakin memuncak ketika sang Kiduku muda mengatakan bahwa perkara itu membuat Tuan Daiki dan Nona Setsuko gagal mendidik Tamae untuk menjadi gadis yang sangat berperangai baik.

Untuk membela Sode no Shirayuki, Putri Yuriko mengatakan bahwa manusia akan terus mengungkit sisi buruk apabila dia membenci seseorang. Disusul oleh Kapten Kuchiki yang menjelaskan tentang apa saja upaya Keluarga Abarai-Kuchiki untuk mengalihkan rasa kebencian mereka kepada pasangan itu. Pernyataan tersebut direspon oleh Futaba yang mengatakan bahwa tidak semua hal buruk bersifat merugikan karena ada banyak hikmah di balik semua perkara tersebut. Namun, pernyataan itu ditimpal oleh Ichika yang bertanya tentang mengapa tidak semua warganet dapat membantu Aika melawan tindakan _doxing_ oleh Tamae beserta gengnya di media sosial.

“Hadeh, debat aja terus …,” Ryota menghela nafas ketika perdebatan itu semakin memuncak, “Entah melakukan rekonsiliasi atau apapun- …”

“ _Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar …!_ ”

Tiba-tiba, seisi rumah dikejutkan dengan suara Kapten Ukitake yang langsung melerai keduanya. Sehingga, Futaba dan Sode no Shirayuki diperintahkan oleh Senbonzakura untuk menenangkan diri. Tak lama setelahnya, sang kapten Batalion 13 menyatakan bahwa Tamae selalu mengungkit-ungkit sifat Aika sebelum wafatnya mendiang Aoi dalam berbagai sesi perisakan dari waktu ke waktu. Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Ryota dan Renji tersentak kaget hingga nyaris menyemburkan teh hangat yang mereka teguk.

“Apakah kalian serius?” tanya Ginrei.

“ _Itu benar, Kakek. Mereka tak henti-hentinya berkata ‘Nggak ada Aoi jadi galau dan nggak ada yang bela kalau kita godain …!’ ke hadapan Aika setiap kali terjadinya perisakan,_ ” jawab Yuuma.

“ _Ironisnya, mereka menganggap itu sebagai candaan belaka dan menyalahkan Aika yang terlalu sensitif dengan itu,_ ” lanjut Kapten Ukitake yang terlihat baru meneguk tehnya.

“ _Selain itu, Ginrei-dono … Aika memang selalu terlihat bahagia ketika Aoi berada di sampingnya. Dia selalu memberi perlindungan kepada Aika setiap kali mendapat perlakuan kejam dari Tamae dan teman-temannya,_ ” jelas Kapten Unohana, “ _Namun ternyata, semua itu berubah ketika dia wafat. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa melakukan hal serupa kepadanya. Kalaupun ada, itupun hanya bisa meredam dan menenangkan emosinya._ ”

“Kasihan Aika-chan …,” gumam Kensuke.

“Apakah arwah Shirase Aoi tidak kecewa melihat sahabatnya terus-terusan dirisak tanpa diiringi pembelaan darinya?” Putri Yuriko menghela nafas.

Mendengar pernyataan sang anggota tertua keluarga kekaisaran, seisi rumah tersentak kaget. Tanpa mereka sadari, arwah mendiang Aoi akan terus merasa tidak tenang bila Tamae dan gengnya masih belum berhenti merisak Aika sejak kematiannya. Menanggapi hal itu, You Keika mengatakan bahwa terdapat beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan agar arwahnya semakin tenang di alam sana selain mendoakannya.

“Anda benar, Yuriko-sama. Saya melupakan hal itu dalam diskusi kita sebelumnya …,” tutur Ginrei setelah meneguk tehnya.

“ _Kami paham betul bahwa arwah mendiang Aoi pasti merasa kecewa melihat perlakuan kejam Tamae dan kawan-kawan kepada Aika dari alam sana, Yuriko-ojousama, Kuchiki-jiisan,_ ” tutur Shou, “ _Dan kamu benar, Keika-kun. Usaha dan doa kita masih terbilang belum cukup untuk menenangkan arwahnya …_ ”

“Apa nggak dibunuh aja itu kel-!?” protes Hebi, namun mulutnya tiba-tiba didekap oleh Saru.

“ _Membunuh Tuan dan Nona Gotokuji serta putri mereka, katamu? Memangnya kamu yakin bahwa itu bisa bikin mendiang Aoi tenang di Surga?_ ” tak lama kemudian, Ayumu mulai angkat bicara.

“Ya, pokoknya biar cepat kelar sehingga Aika nggak di-bully lagi!” tukas Hebi dalam dekapan Saru, “Kalau kita berdua berada dalam posisi-­ …”

“Hebi, kita nanti malah nggak jauh beda sama mereka!” timpal Saru sembari menahan amarah Hebi.

“ _Nggak begitu juga, Zabimaru_ …,” Yuuma menghela nafas.

Tak terasa, obrolan mereka tentang kebusukan Tamae terhadap Aika semakin memanas. Banyak pendapat yang dilontarkan oleh para pelaku video-call hingga terjadi sejumlah debat kecil yang beberapa kali dihentikan oleh para penghuni Kediaman Mikasa-no-Miya maupun Kediaman Batalion 4 dan 13. Sesaat kemudian, hampir seluruh debat itu terhenti dengan Ayumu yang tiba-tiba menyatakan bahwa sudah saatnya Shou dan Yuuma menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Aika sejak tiga bulan pasca kematian Aoi.

“Mohon maaf sebelumnya, lebih baik kita langsung berlanjut pada inti dari pembicaraan ini. Karena semakin lama kita membicarakan keburukan Keluarga Gotokuji generasi ke-200, semakin terkikis banyak amal kebaikan kita,” tiga menit kemudian, Ginrei mengakhiri diskusi tentang masalah kompleks apa saja yang dialami oleh Keluarga Gotokuji generasi ke-200.

Kediaman Batalion 4 dan 13, Chiyoda, 19.30

Sementara itu, hampir seisi rumah berdiskusi sejenak sebelum menceritakan tentang berbagai momen mengenaskan yang terjadi pada musim gugur tiga tahun silam. Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian, diskusi berakhir dengan terdengarnya pernyataan langsung dari Ryota bahwa dia, Kensuke, dan You Keika bersama para penghuni Kediaman Mikasa-no-Miya akan turut menambahkan apa saja yang kurang dari penyampaian kisah mengenaskan itu.

“Terima kasih, Ryota-kun,” balas Futaba.

“Koreksi saja bila kami salah,” tutur Shou.

“ _Baiklah,_ ” balas You Keika, “ _Salah satu di antara kalian bisa memaparkannya terlebih dahulu._ ”

Tak lama kemudian, Yuuma memutuskan untuk mengawali pemaparan kisah mengenaskan yang dialami oleh Aika setelah tiga bulan ditinggal wafat oleh Aoi. Sang ‘pangeran’ VAZZY mengatakan bahwa pada saat itu, terjadilah sebuah kasus perisakan yang didasari oleh berbagai isu yang tidak benar terhadap Aika. Selain itu, para pelaku perisakan sengaja melibatkan Aika untuk menyembunyikan niat asli mereka dengan berbagai cara. Misalnya, sekelompok perisak itu menyuruh Aika untuk menggantikan posisi salah satu di antara mereka melakukan hal yang tidak benar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, KushinaRokuro here! Maafkan diriku yang sangat-sangat mager/? menyelesaikan semua fanfic yang belum kelar di platform ini, guis~  
> Karena author akan menjalani masa-masa PKL, mengulang matkul, dan penyusunan skripsi-eh proposal deng, author harus mampu mengatur waktu untuk semua itu agar semuanya cepat selesai dengan lancar. Akan tetapi, author yakin bahwa semua cerita karangan author pasti akan menghibur kalian di tengah pandemi ini walaupun update-nya terlalu lama //ehe  
> Setelah dibaca, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan kudos dan komentar pada fanfic ini. Karena dengan itu, author akan semakin bersemangat melanjutkan semua fanfic yang belum kelar di balik banyaknya ide-ide baru!
> 
> Thanks a bunch, readers!


End file.
